


Seasick

by ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01/pseuds/ExoBtsMonstaXBoyfriend01
Summary: Inspired by the episode were they're playing find the criminal and Joong Ki said that is acting like that because is seasick.





	Seasick

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not very good at summary. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you like it. Also let me know what you think.

Joong Ki was holding his noona by the waist when a the ship was hited by an wave. He could feel that the motion has make his seasickness worse as he could feel dizzy. Then a sudden nausea has make him let her go and lean railing and threw up.

Ji Hyo felt Joong Ki letting her go and when she turned, she saw him leaning on the railing threwing up on the water.

"Joong Ki-ah", she shouted as she rushed towards him and rubbed his back as she looked toward the others worried.

 After he finished he collapsed against the railing.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she keeled beside him and brushed a finger on his forehead.

Joong Ki nodded and closed his eyes trying to not threw up again. 

Jongkook walked beside Joong Ki and Ji Hyo and picked the younger boy, making him whimper slightly.

He began to walk towards the bedrooms. Ji Hyo following him and also making Lizzy sign to come with them. But when Gary tried to follow them, Ji Hyo pushed him away, not wanting to seal with his stupid jealousy.

"Lizzy-ah go and bring a bottle of water and see if you can find some wet towels. I'm going to find some anti nausea medicine."

"Immediately unnie", she said and the two girls walked in different direction.

Jongkook entered in a bedroom and laid Joong Ki in one of the beds.

"Joong Ki-ah what happened? Are you ok?"he asked as he sit on the bedside edge.

"I'm seasick. I already told you that."

"I'm so sorry for not believing you."

"Don't worry. It's not like is the first time."

"I'm going to talk with the PD to postpone the filming and to do it somewhere else."

"Thank you hyung."

"No problem. Do you want me to stay with you until the girls come or you will be alright by yourself?"

"You can go. I'm not a little kid."

Jongkook nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Ji Hyo and Lizzy entered in the room.

"Where is Jongkook oppa?" asked Lizzy.

"He left to talk with the PD to postpone the filming and also to do it in other place."

"Oh ok. An staff member has gave me some lemon tea. He said that will help you with nausea."

"Thank you noona", he told Ji Hyo as she helped him in sitting position."Thank you Lizzy - ah".

Joong Ki took the tea and drank it fast because it's was lukewarm. He also took the pills Ji Hyo gave him with some water.

The door opened and Jongkook entered in but not before kicking someone who tried to enter, then closed the door.

 "The PD said that we will continue the filming in a couple of days. But we need to film still here but the ship will note move anymore. Is it OK?"

"Sure."

"Also I talked with the captain and we will arrive home tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning."

"Thank you hyung."

"No problem. Also Ji Hyo here", he said handing her an tolkie. "Contact me if you need something. In the meantime I will keep the others for coming here so they can let you rest Joong Ki."

 Jungkook opened the door and kicked someone who tried to enter again, then left the room. The ship was hited by another wave that made Joong Ki whimpere and curl on a side.

Ji Hyo took one of the towel from Lizzy and made Joong Ki laid on the back. She began to caress his face, forehead and neck with the wet towels and Lizzy did the same thing with his hands, with the other towel.

"What are you two doing?"

"When I was little I had carsickness and my parents always did that. It's going to help believe me", Ji Hyo said. 

She was right. It really helped. In a matter of minutes Joong Ki falled asleep.

The next morning he was feeling much better now that the ship wasn't moving anymore. The Running Man walked from the ship and Joong Ki turned to Ji Hyo, Jungkook and Lizzy. 

"Thank you for talking care of me."

"It's was no problem. We glad that you are OK", Lizzy said making the others two nods and Joong Ki smile. 


End file.
